


Different Kinds of Smarts and Different Kinds of Love

by levicorpyutani



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aromantic, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Coming Out, Gen, Homophobic Language, Period Typical Bigotry, Post-Season/Series 03, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 16:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19949653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levicorpyutani/pseuds/levicorpyutani
Summary: Will does his best to comfort El and tells her something about himself.





	Different Kinds of Smarts and Different Kinds of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Small one-note I couldn't get out of my head since the season came out. I was really interested in exploring the relationship Will and El would have now that they are family. 
> 
> I'm also of the opinion that Will is Ace/Aro.
> 
> Feel free to disagree and whatever happens in season 4 I will accept. I just wanted to get my word out there too. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Will woke up to the sound of sniffing from the next room.

He sat up and knocked on the wall to get her attention. 

"Hey El. You okay?"

"No."

Well at least she was honest with him. 

"We can talk, can I come in?"

"Okay."

He quietly stepped out of his room, taking care not to disturb his mom and brother, before reaching El's bedroom door. He opened the door and flipped on the light as he stepped into his...he didn't know his friend's? his Sister's? room. It wasn't exactly clear, but either way she was family and had been for almost half a year at that point and he cared about her. Plus he had Mrs. Johnston in the morning, he could afford to fall asleep in her class. 

"I'd ask what's going on, but I'm going guess you still miss everyone back in Hawkins?"

"Yeah. You too?"

"No doubt."

"But it's also other stuff."

"What kind of stuff? Like school? I know it sucks being held back."

Not having the best of an education El had been placed in a six grade class in the adjacent middle school to catch up.

"Yeah." She said tearfully "The other girls call me dunce and empty headed and dumbass. Think it's weird that I'm the biggest person in the class and they laugh when I ask the teacher to say things over again."

"Well those girls are mouthbreathers El. No, not just mouthbreathers they're assholes. They haven't seen what you've done. Could a dumbass have saved me from the upside down? Or taken on the flayed monster. Or survived anything that you've went through?"

"I don't know."

"No El, they couldn't." He said firmly. "There's more than one way to be smart. There's being book smart, which is what those asshole girls are giving you a hard time about. But there's also life smartness. You are life smart. You knew how to find me, you knew how to close the gate, you knew what to say to Billy so he'd let you go. That's all really smart."

"Really?"

"Yeah really. And if you want I can help you with some of your homework since I did before."

"I'd like that."

"Also I know it's not the same thing but I can understand what you're going through. People have called me some pretty awful things too."

"Like what?"

"Before I tell you, you have to promise not to say these things in front of Mom or Jonathan okay."

"Why?"

"Well they aren't exactly nice words to say the least."

"Okay."

"Thanks. Anyway back in middle school boys like Troy would call me things like Fairy and Sissy and, seriously don't say this in from of mom, Fag."

"What does that mean?"

"You know how you like Mike and Jonathan likes Nancy?"

"Yeah."

"Well people will say those things to people who feel that way about their own gender, like if a guy likes another guy or a girl likes another girl."

"Oh."

"Yeah. You shouldn't call people those things. It's an awful thing to say to people just because they're different."

"Do you like other boys Will?"

"Well El it's complicated. People link certain kinds of things you do with liking your own gender. So the reason people called me those things was because of things I did. I liked to draw and was small and didn't like manly things like sports. But it had nothing to do with who I liked."

"So you do you like boys?"

"Not exactly El. I don't like boys but I don't like girls either. It's weird, but I don't really like anyone. Well no that's a lie, I like plenty of people, I just don't like anyone the way you like Mike, it kinda grosses me out, watching it, thinking about it I just find it weird and icky. It's why I looked away from the TV last week during family movie night when we watched Empire Strikes Back when Han and Leia kissed, it makes me uncomfortable."

"Do I do a bad thing when I kiss Mike?" She asked panicked and a little ashamed.

"No, no El this is a me thing. I know you like Mike and you should be with him if he makes you happy. And of course I love you and Jonathan and Mom and our friends, but not that way. There's more than one way to love people, like... it's hard to describe I guess."

"The way your mom loves us?"

"Yeah exactly. So please don't think I have no feelings or that I don't care about people. I just don't want a girlfriend, or even a boyfriend for that matter. I'm happy with my friends and family. It's enough for me. But a lot people don't get that. They think I haven't met the right person yet or some bullcrap. It's frustrating and it's been hard to new make friends here cause a lot of time all everyone wants to do is make out. I guess it makes me feel alone." Will said sadly

"You're not alone. You have me."

A smile crept onto Will's face. 

"Thanks El. But yeah it is frustrating when people ignore me or just assume that I'm just unlucky in love. Kinda like Dustin was before he met Suzie. But that's not me and I'm not going to pretend I want a girlfriend or boyfriend just because most people do." 

El put a hand on his shoulder

"You're a great boy Will, you're strong and sweet and kind. I don't care who you like or how you like them, I'm glad you're my brother."

Will thought he might start crying now. 

"I'm glad you're my sister."

They hugged for a moment before letting go of each other.

"I should probably head back to my room for the night, you gonna be okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I will be."

"Before I go can I ask you to keep our conversation between us. I will tell Mom too but I'm not ready to yet."

"Our secret I promise."

"Thanks El and remember I'm right here if you need me." 

She nodded, flipped her bedroom light off and went back to sleep as Will crept back to his room.

They both slept better having felt a weight lifted off their shoulders.


End file.
